beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Catherine Chandler
Catherine Chandler is a smart, no-nonsense NYPD homicide police detective, daughter of Vanessa Chandler, and sister to Heather Chandler. Along with J.T, she is one of the few and the second civilian to know about the Muirfield Medical Experiment that made Vincent superhuman. Biography Death of her Mother In the fall of 2003, Catherine worked as a bartender while she attended law school. One night, when her shift ended, Catherine found that her car wouldn’t start, so she called her mother for help. But hardly had her mom arrived when two masked men appeared and gunned her down. Terrified, Catherine fled into the forest, with the gunmen in pursuit. The attackers caught up to her, but they were prevented from killing her by what appeared to be a large man. However, he moved with the speed of an animal, and sounded like one as well. The assailants went down quickly, and Chandler suffered a concussion. Catherine believed that the shadowy figure that saved her was a man, and throughout the years stuck to her convictions, even though everyone else believed it was some kind of animal. Finding Vincent Sometime later, Catherine joined the police force and worked her way up through the ranks; she is now a homicide detective. In 2012, while investigating a murder, Catherine discovered a clue that lead her to Vincent Keller, a soldier, who was reportedly killed by enemy fire while serving in Afghanistan in 2002. Catherine interrogated him, and was convinced that he had nothing to do with the murder, so she agreed to let him remain hidden away from society. Later that same day, the same shadowy creature that saved her life nine years before, saves her life again on a subway platform. However, this time she was able to chase after him, but was pulled off the tracks before she got hit by a train. When she turned around she saw that that shadowy creature was infact Vincent all along. With the truth now revealed, Vincent took Catherine back to his warehouse, there he confided in Catherine that he was experimented on while serving in the army and was now a dangerous monster. Catherine, however, did not believe this, in fact she was unrelenting in her belief that he was a good person, especially after she discovered that he has been saving people all around the city. In the end, Vincent reluctantly made a deal with Catherine: she would keep his secret and he would help her investigate her mother's murder. Working out the kinks Catherine quickly realized that working with Vincent would not be easy. Her mishap was when she labelled Vincent a victim and tried to push him to reveal himself. Her second mishap was when she got herself suspended from the force and alienated her partner, Tess. Trivia *Met Vincent Keller and is the second civillian to know his superhuman secret. *Has a sister (Heather Chandler) *Lost her mother in Fall 2003 *Thinks that Tess is smart and tough Articles Gallery Notes and References Category:Police Force Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Main Characters